The Statue
Pierce Park in Angel Falls was the dirtiest park in Angel Falls. Children could not even play there. So, some volunteers, including Kira and Maria, decided to work with other volunteers to clean it up. After six hours in the hot sun, they were able to clean up the park, and children could play in it once more. Then, some people, including some of the volunteers, began to congregate in front of a massive gargoyle statue, and they were astonished by it. Kira and Maria saw them congregating around the statue. "What's going on?" asked Maria. "I don't know!" said Kira, "why are they gathering around that statue?" "This can't be good," said Maria. Suddenly, Kira and Maria saw the statue's eyes glow red. "Did you see that?" asked Maria. "Yeah!" said Kira, "we have to get the people away from the statue and find out what is ''really ''going on." "I agree!" said Maria. Maria and Kira went to a hidden location so that no one could see them morph. "Clear?" asked Kira. "All clear!" said Maria. "Dino Thunder, power up!" said Kira and Maria as they morphed. They then arrived back at the statue. "Everyone, get out of here!" said Kira, "this is not as it seems!" Most of the people left, but some still lingered. "You heard her!" said Maria to the lingering residents, "go!" The lingering residents left the park and all of the residents were gone. "Are they all gone?" asked Kira. "I think so," said Maria. "Okay," said Kira. Kira and Maria began to face the statue. "Okay," said Kira, "you can fool them, but you can't fool us!" Then, Kira took her blaster and zapped the statue. As a result, the statue's covering came off, and there was a gargoyle monster inside! "I knew it!" said Kira. Maria then got on her communicator. "Guys," said Maria, "we have trouble in Pierce Park!" "We're on our way!" said Conner. "Everyone ready?" asked Conner. "Ready!" said Tommy, Ethan, and Trent. "Dino Thunder, power up!" said Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Tommy. They morphed and arrived on the scene. "What's going on?" asked Tommy. Kira pointed Tommy in the direction of the monster. "Oh," said Tommy. Suddenly, the gargoyle monster began to flap his wings, and the rangers went flying backwards, and they hit trees hard. The rangers felt the hit. "Okay," said Maria, "we have to get past his defenses somehow!" "I have an idea!" said Trent, "leave this to me! Drago Sword!" Soon, many laser arrows surrounded the white ranger, and then they hit the gargoyle monster's wings. As a result, he fell over. "Alright, guys," said Conner, "let's make sure that he cannot get up! Everyone, use your blasters!" They all zapped the gargoyle monster while he was done, and the gargoyle monster became weaker than ever. "Assemble the Z-Rex Blaster!" said Conner. They all combined their weapons to form the Z-Rex Blaster, even Maria. "Ready, fire!" said Conner. The blast knocked the gargoyle monster unconscious. Then Dark Specter noticed the situation, healed the gargoyle monster, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Ethan. "Brachio! Now!" said Tommy. "Mezadon, online!" said Conner. Kira and Ethan formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. Trent and Maria formed the Dino Stegazord. Conner formed the Mezadon Megazord. "Alright," said Conner, "let's do this!" Right away, the gargoyle monster began to flap his wings, and he caused the three Megazords to take a few steps backward, and then, they fell to the ground. "Okay," said Ethan, "anyone have any ideas?" "Maybe we can hit him from long range!" said Kira. "Good idea!" said Tommy, "Conner, use the Mezadon Megazord's shoulder attacks! That will distract him. Then the Dino Stegazord and the Mezadon Megazord can finish him together!" "Right!" said all of the other rangers. "Mezadon Megazord, shoulder attack!" said Conner. The Mezadon Megazord hit the gargoyle monster with its shoulder lasers, and then, the gargoyle monster fell over. "Alright, quickly!" said Conner, "Trent, Maria, let's finish him!" "Right!" said Conner, Trent, and Maria. "Dino Stegazord missile, intercept!" said Trent. "Mezadon Megazord, hatchet attack!" said Conner. With both moves, they were able to successfully defeat the gargoyle monster. The gargoyle monster fell backward and exploded on contact with the ground. The gargoyle monster was no more. The rangers all briefly celebrated. Those who looked for the gargoyle statue wondered what happened to it. It was there no more.